


You Win Some, You Lose Some

by handhellbasket



Category: Think of England - K. J. Charles
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Yuletide 2018, emotionally constipated englishmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handhellbasket/pseuds/handhellbasket
Summary: Archie loses a bet, and his virginity. He doesn't much mind though.





	You Win Some, You Lose Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/gifts).



> I read Think of England three times in a row and that left me with the absolute certain conviction that Archie Curtis has a kink for dirty talk.
> 
> That is all.

Archie slumped against the rough-hewn brick, temporarily exhausted. He’d fingered McLaughlin for the mole from the start, had wagered quite heavily on it with Daniel even, but wished he hadn’t acquired such dramatic evidence.

Also that he’d managed to get a message to Daniel before being snatched from his home.

It would have been nice to be a little more dressed for the occasion as well.

While he was at it, he might as well wish for looser rope, a decent lamp, and a watertight wine cellar. 

A damp chill running down the centre of his spine had him straighten in a hurry. He’d take the droplets in his ear over the one that had just run down his back.

Something heavy rasped against the stone floor above his head and the murmur of voices rose. The waiting really was the worst. 

It would be nice if, just for once, the people they were investigating could open with ‘Hello - I’ve murdered three foreign nationals this month’, or ‘Good evening, I’m selling government secrets to the Americans’ but instead there was an awful lot of sneaking, skulking, and -

“Good evening, Mr. Curtis.” Tobias Peterson loomed at the top of the stairs, gutting all Archie’s hopes of collecting on his wager. Torchlight sent shadows darting across his perpetually scowling face. “Or perhaps I should say, good morning.”

All this would have been a terrifying first impression. Unfortunately, Archie’s first impression of Peterson had been made six months prior when the miserable bastard had spent three whole hours briefing him on department protocol with a piece of spinach stuck between his teeth.

It said something about a man, in Archie’s opinion, when no one cared to tell him about the spinach between his teeth.

What was he tied with? Shipping cable?

“No doubt you’ll be wondering about the tools our friends have laid out for us tonight.”

Archie cast a glance around the cellar, eyes skipping quickly over some stains best ignored.

“Not especially,” he said. “I’m not the imaginative sort.”

Then the door flew open: Daniel was there - and better still, Sir Maurice.  
***

“So,” Daniel said as Archie swallowed the last of his whiskey. “They were both in on it.” He smiled, softly mocking, before he took Archie’s damaged hand and pressed a delicate kiss on the underside of his wrist. “That puts us in a bit of a quandary, doesn’t it?”

They’d finally escaped the clutches of his uncle’s bureaucracy, leaving Archie in far more troubled waters. He grimaced, as any Englishman would upon being forced to discuss these matters. The warmth of Daniel’s regard sent heat rising from his belly to his cheeks.

A deep breath. 

“I think you should-” he trailed off, courage deserting him and gestured vaguely at the headboard in the hopes of conveying something along the lines of ‘shuffle over’. 

“Go to sleep, dear-heart?” Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow. His thumb ran distractingly along the back of Archie’s hand. “What an excellent idea after such a long, hard day.”

“You know what I mean.” 

He hoped. 

Daniel leaned back on the bed and looked up at Archie. “As usual, I’m afraid I really don’t. You might have to be a little more explicit.” 

This insistence on saying what he wanted in bed could do a man’s head in, Archie thought with a scowl. “You know how - just once. So I can, for you.” 

Open surprise and delight danced across Daniel’s features, followed instantly by hunger. “Well,” he murmured. “You’re still full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Archie twitched a shoulder in the very smallest shrug. 

“I suppose if it’s for your education - and my own future benefit.” Daniel’s eyes danced with amusement but his voice was rough. 

Archie pressed close for a kiss that quickly turned filthy. The truth was he couldn’t stop thinking about it. About Daniel’s hands gripping his hips while Archie thrust down his throat. About the teasing brush of Daniel’s fingers against Archie’s sack and then just a hair further.

He wondered, and he wanted. 

And bet or no bet, tonight he was going to have.

Shirts joined coats draped across Daniel’s cluttered desk. 

“What should I-”

“Lie back,” Daniel said. His length was hot and hard in Archie’s hand and soon - a shiver raced down his spine thinking about where it would soon be. “When it’s my turn I’m going to ride your prick until you spend but tonight …” 

He trailed off as he followed Archie down against the pillows and Archie moaned in protest. He’d give his good hand if Daniel would just keep talking in that wrecked voice, like he’d spent half the night with Archie’s prick deep in his throat.

Daniel’s fingers were cold and wet with oil and he couldn’t help flinching away slightly as they brushed along his crease. “Spread your - just like that. And touch yourself. I want to watch you enjoy this.”

Archie bit down hard on his lower lip as the fingers of his good hand wrapped around his shaft, barely meeting. He set a punishing pace, hard and fast and oh - 

One of Daniel’s fingers rubbed softly around his hole - skin that was even more sensitive for having never been touched. 

“How’s that?”

“Keep going.” Archie wasn’t sure if he was pleading, or demanding, or some combination of both. Slick fluid leaked down as he fucked his fist.

Daniel bit gently at the crease of his inner thigh. “Do you want it?”

With a roll of his hips Archie took Daniel’s digit deep inside and his body lit up like a bonfire. Six months they could have been doing this. “Won’t know until you give it to me,” he panted.

Daniel was going to leave a bruise at this rate. They were careful, usually, but here, inches beneath Archie’s aching sack … he could walk around all day and no one would know he had a perfect imprint of Daniel da Silva’s teeth beneath his clothes.

The second finger was a stretch and the third almost burned, but Daniel breathed filthy compliments against his skin and Archie’s cock was like a steel rod in his grasp.

Eventually Archie couldn’t take any more. He grabbed Daniel’s shoulder with finger and thumb and urged him up the bed. “Enough, enough. I’m ready.”

“You’re ripe for it,” Daniel agreed. He lined himself up, cockhead brushing against the wet edge of Archie’s rim, and eased inside with a quiet moan. 

Archie turned his head away, all too aware of what his face might show. It hurt, but at a level beyond the physical. His body was all sensation, all pleasure, like sinking into a warm bath. But there was pain there, deeply buried, that he didn’t want to bring to this moment.

A warm hand turned his face back and kisses were peppered all over his face and hair. “I know,” Daniel said softly. “Shhh, I know.”

They lay like that, a frozen tableau, for several long breaths until Archie felt the pleasure ebb back in, anchoring him. Daniel must have seen it in his face because he was moving almost before Archie nodded.

“Look at you,” Daniel murmured. His voice was all warm admiration. “Spread out on my cock and loving it. Should have done this with you months ago - bet or no bet.”

Archie cautiously wrapped his thighs around Daniel’s hips, eyes almost rolling back at the change in angle. “Could have taken me that first night,” he agreed breathlessly. “Bent me over the bed, made me come on your prick.”

Daniel made a harsh, guttural noise like he’d been punched. “Fuck, can you? I want to see you come for me like this.”

Archie nodded cautiously. It felt like he could, orgasm roiling on the edge of his awareness. He rolled his hips, lifting up off the bed to meet Daniel’s thrusts as he chased that sensation. 

“Harder,” he begged. The word flying out without any awareness he was thinking it, like his body knew what he needed better than his brain. “Make me, please!”

Breathing hard, Daniel grabbed his hips and that was enough.

Pleasure exploded through him as Daniel pounded deep inside. Archie screwed his eyes closed and ground his teeth until he thought they might crack. Daniel buried his head in Archie’s shoulder, lasting barely seconds more.

They lay like that until their breathing settled and their sweat started to cool. 

“Full of surprises,” Daniel eventually mumbled. 

Archie hummed agreeably. “And cock.”

Daniel snickered. “And cock.”

“It’s a good cock.”

“An excellent cock,” Daniel said. Then, “I still can’t believe they were both in on it.”

Archie hrumphed. “Work later. Sleep now.”

And if Daniel answered, he didn’t hear it as he slide into the sleep of the pleasantly sated.


End file.
